2 idiots and a bookshelf
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Kevin are trying to put up a bookshelf in Lucy's bedroom, but it's not as easy as they first thought it was
1. Chapter 1

**2 idiots and a bookshelf**

**I don't own WIR**

**Kevin and Lucy are property of me**

Kevin entered Lucy's bedroom in the castle with a pair of 3d glasses from the movie theater in town

"Morning sis" said Kevin

"Morning Kev" said Lucy who was watching tv

"Check these out, i stole these from the movie theater last night when i was with dad. Now everything i see will be in 3d" said Kevin

"Kevin those don't work outside the theater, i know because i have a few pairs in a shoe box under my bed" said Lucy

Kevin put on the 3d glasses

"Now everything will look 3d, like those cartoons on your tv, those are 3d" said Kevin

"Kevin i don't think-

"These stuffed animals lying on the ground look 3d too" said Kevin

"They always look like that, there's nothing different about them" said Lucy

Rancis entered the bedroom with a big box

"Dad, even you look 3d" said Kevin

"Very funny son, Lucy your mom's waitiing for you. Thought you 2 were going out for the day" said Rancis

"Oh right almost forgot" said Lucy as she got her shoes on and turned off her tv

"See ya later, love you dad" said Lucy before running out of the bedroom

"Bye sweetie" said Rancis

He placed the box down

"What's in the 3d box dad?" asked Kevin

Rancis took the 3d glasses off of Kevin

"Well son i'm putting some bookshelves up in here so your sister will have a place to put some of her stuff" said Rancis as he opened up the box

"She doesn't need any bookshelves, she has plenty of room in the closet" said Kevin

"Lucy has toy ponies, cars, and legos all over that entire side of her room. Plus when she gets one of her books from the library she'll have a place to put those too" said Rancis

"Need any help putting it together?" asked Kevin

"Sure you can help son. A little more father-son time is always good" said Rancis

"How hard can it be to put together a bookshelf?" asked Kevin

Rancis took out the instructions and saw it was long

"They seriously need this many instructions?" asked Kevin

"That's a lot of words there, screw chocolate boards in with blah blah blah, this is ridiculous, it's a bookshelf for crying out loud not some damn space shuttle or anything" said Rancis

"I'm sure we can figure this out" said Kevin

"Yeah, first we just have to get the tall parts up and-

Rancis looked through the instructions

"This'll take a while, i gotta get some tools" said Rancis


	2. problems

Rancis started by drilling some holes in the wall to put up some brackets

"Ok, we'll start by putting one up before putting anymore up" said Rancis

Rancis's drill stopped

"Ok what gives?" asked Rancis

Water started leaking through the wall

"I think we hit a pipe" said Kevin

"Hope that wasn't too important" said Rancis

"Considering the bathroom's next door-

"Call Fix it, i want him here in case things get too bad" said Rancis

(30 minutes later)

Felix fixed up all the things rancis broke while drilling, the pipe, and some of the wall which crumbled

"There you go all fixed up, need any help with putting those shelves up?" asked Felix

"I'm sure we can handle it, why don't you stick around, help yourself to something in the kitchen. If we can't get this up then you can put it up" said rancis

"Ok, and if you're going to put shelves up on this side of the room, don't drill too deep" said Felix

"Thanks for the tip" said Kevin

Rancis drilled more holes in the wall, but made sure they were only deep enough for the screws to fit.

"Can i put the screws in dad?" asked Kevin

"Sure just be careful" said Rancis

Kevin took the drill while Rancis took a seat on the floor but quickly jumped up in pain and smashed some of the chocolate boards

"What did i just sit on?" asked Rancis

Kevin picked up a toy unicorn

"Stupid unicorn toy, at least Lucy isn't into Needles and knives" said Rancis

"No just stupid stuff like those pony toys in her closet" said Kevin as he drilled the screws in

"Now son don't say her stuff is stupid" said Rancis

"You just called her toy stupid" said Kevin

"I didn't mean it" said Rancis

"Yeah sure you didn't" said Kevin

"Look i don't say what you like is stupid, Me and Nelly are fine with what you kids like" said Rancis

"Why do you even call mom that, it's weird" said Kevin as he finished screwing in the brackets

"It was a name i called her when we were your age and it's not weird, she's fine with it" said Rancis

"I got your damn screws in, happy now Dad?" asked Kevin

"Yes now move so i can position these boards" said Rancis

He got up and tripped over a toy car and broke the board he was holding

"I think it's time we took a break" said Kevin

"Would it kill your sister to clean up her toys?" asked Rancis

"Why do you think we're putting these shelves up?" asked Kevin

"Son, why don't you just take a break, i need to go to the store and buy some more chocolate boards for this" said Rancis before leaving

"Sure thing dad" said Kevin

Before he could leave he made sure not to trip over any of Lucy's toys, but slipped over a book.

"Damn book" said Kevin before throwing the book at a picture on Lucy's nightstand and breaking the frame and glass

"Felix, need you to fix something" shouted Kevin

Felix walked back to the bedroom

"Need me to put up that shelf now?" asked Felix

"Not yet but i need you to fix this family picture i broke" said Kevin holding up the broken frame

Felix tapped the picture with his hammer and all the glass was fixed and so was the frame


End file.
